Twilight Radio
by Tailored4Dreams
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends in years, through the highs and the lows, but lately Edward’s been feeling differently towards Bella, feelings that is more then friendship. These small town country kids living to American Radio - All Human
1. Sounds So Good

Summery – Bella and Edward have been best friends in years, through the highs and the lows, but lately Edward's been feeling differently towards Bella, feelings that is more then friendship... All Human

Twilight Radio 

_Chapter One – Sounds So Good_

_'Cause there ain't nothin' like the sound  
Of a cooler slushin' on the bed 'a yo' truck  
And ain't nothin' like the sound of real country music  
C'mon, turn it up  
And I love to hear the whippoorwill sing any night  
And the crickets out in the woods  
Ooh, and don't it feel so right  
Don't it sound so good_

**Edward's POV**

Yearbooks, They either make you feel completely happy or completely lame. Mine was a little bit of both. I sat in my bedroom flicking through the different pages, thinking of what had just happened earlier this day. Nothing out of the ordinary but something...

_Earlier that day... _

I squinted at the clock through sleepy eyes... 6:30

I groaned and flung the covers over my face. About three minutes later came three sharp taps from my bedroom door. I smiled underneath the blue sheet for I knew who it would be.

"You think you have to get up early, try making breakfast for an army... Oh I mean my father," Her voice filled my room. She pulled back the covers to see me lying there, smiling like an idiot.

"Bella, have you ever heard of leaving me alone for a day or two?" I asked sitting up.

"Nope," She smirked. "Come on get dressed, we've got a big day ahead of us," She Said walking out the door leaving me, (finally) to get dressed.

Driving to our high school, Valley High, didn't take long, Our small town of Twin Falls was very small indeed, I wondered why Bella wanted to get there early? Or maybe she wants to spend time with me. I smiled at that thought

Just as I was pulled some jeans, I realised how happy I was to hear Bella, and at that silly thought. I shook my head, probably nothing, Bella was my **best** friend, Always have been, always will.

The day was flying by pretty quickly all that was left now was, biology, which I had with Bella and my English lesson that didn't really matter. Then we'd be homeward bound for the weekend.

Me and my Brother Emmett we lining up to collect our food, People were still milling around getting people to sign their year books.

"Crazy, something that is filled with pictures makes everyone crazy," Emmett Muttered picking up a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Whoa," I whispered. Grabbing a soda

"What?" Edward asked; exchange his notes with the lady at the counter and waiting for me to pay.

I gave out a shoal of coins to the woman and turned my attention to Emmett again.

"That was the longest sentence I've heard you say, when there isn't sport, you or Rosalie involved," I smirked as we sat down with the rest of our family, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett playfully punched my on the arm..

"How many signatures have you got?" Alice was saying as we joined their conversation.

"237," Stated Rosalie, "Not that I'm counting," She smiled.

"Lemme guess, all guys?" I asked her

She continued smiling "Emmett has signed it 14 times and the rest might be mainly boys.." She broke off at the end.

"Hey Eddie!" I heard someone holler from behind me. Mike Newton.

"Hey," I mumbled in response, I had never been a fan of the guy and never will be after what he did to Bella

"Signage?" He asked handing me a biro and his year book.

"Sure," I smirked, Scrawling something unbelievably fast and snapping the book shut before he had a chance to read it

"Thanks," He said, gritting his teeth and turning back on his heels.

"Edward," Someone else called as I had just turned my attention back to my family, and my lunch.

Turning around I saw Bella making her way over, a smile burst unto my face without any concern of what my brain might think.

"Hows it going?" She asked, sitting down next to me, after giving everyone else the usual friendly wave and 'hi'

"Not to bad, all the important people have signed it,"

She cleared her throat

"I mean almost all the important people have signed it," I smiled handing her over my book, She wrote intently for about ten minutes before the bell sounded, many groans were heard all over the cafeteria for today was one where lunch was not long enough.

"There," Bella smiled, "See ya in class,"

Back in the safety of my room I opened the page, Bella's picture smiled back at my and next to it in her messy handwriting, I laughed at some of the things she had said and smiled for what seemed like an hour over the last line.

As if I had planned such perfect timing, my phone rang,

"Hello," I said into the receiver

"Hey, Edward, It's me, Can you help me?" Bella's beautiful voice flooded through the phone

"'Course,"

After she had hung up, I realised that I had agreed to help her with something I didn't know about. Oh well she was my best friend, and her voice sounded so good... I shook my head many times but I couldn't bring that thought out of it.


	2. Wal Mart Parking Lot

_**AN: Hey Sorry, I didn't do this on the 1st chapter but I don't own twilight, Never have, Never will But I do own this story. Also if your reading this and have no clue what theses songs are I reccomend listening to them, even if you think country music is crazy! Just to get a feel of the story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_Chapter Two – Wal – Mart Parking Lot_

_But man we sure did learn a lot  
In that Wal-Mart parking lot_

_Yeah, we all did a lot of livin'  
It was small-town teenage heaven_

**Edward's POV **

Within minutes of answering the phone I was climbing into my Volvo, after promising I would be back to before 10.

As I drove, towards Bella's Home I wondered what she would need my help with, minus Math or Biology, I wasn't recalling any homework and anyway she normally just Google's it.

I drove down the dimly lit frontage road from my house in Kimberly heading to Bella's place. Cars passed on the freeway, all blending into one another.

Shaking my head I realised I'd hit town. I drove past Albertson's and entered the rural area, finally the ticking of the indicator as I turned down Elm Street, To Bella's House, The Second on the left.

Pulling up the driveway I noticed Charlie's cruiser was not in sight, must be out. The Mystery of the phone call still stuck in my head.

I rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. The door opened to a rather flustered Bella, who smiled and stalked back into the living room on the right.

"Whoa," I exclaimed as I saw the mass of cookery books that were strewn on practically every surface in the room. "Doing some light reading?" I asked lifting a heavy tomb of the dilapidated couch.

"Well, Problem, My Dad is having his whole department to dinner, Well when I say dinner, They ordering Chinese but they want more than fortune cookies for dessert, I need something that's easy, quick and can be made in huge amounts," She said, Flipping her hair out of her face and fanning herself with a thin book.

"Nothing specific then," I added. She grinned.

"And here's where you come in," She said, Coming to sit next to me.

"There's only one thing at a time like this," I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Which would be?" Bella asked

"Wal – Mart," I stated. It was the obvious answer.

"Okay," She giggled "Let's go," She grabbed her keys from the hook

"There's no way I'm letting you drive," I stood blocking the doorway.

**Bella's POV **

I climbed into the cab of my Chevy, still beaming as Edward climbed in right side, I had to laugh as he rubbed his shoulder. He should have known I'd just tackle him to get to the car.

"Since when do you know self defence? Or whatever that was?" He asked as I backed out of the driveway.

"Oh there are many hidden secrets, beneath this," I waved over myself

"Under your shirt?" Edward joked., Raising his eyebrow.

I hit him on the arm, "I mean, Everyone thinks I'm some stupid klutz or something," Edward started laughing "I have way more moves then you can get yourself out of so I'd stop laughing," I threatened smiling as we took the turning to Jerome.

He stopped, which made us both burst out laughing. "As I was saying, even though I have the upper – body strength of a kitten doesn't mean I can't protect myself," I added. Edward was beyond caring still laughing,

I turned on the radio, Tuned automatically for the best station in the whole of southern Idaho, 95.7 KEZJ,

He turned to face me, Smiling, I grinned back. I realised for the first time in a long time that Edward was truly beautiful.

"Idaho home health and hospice," The radio blurted out

"People caring for people." Edward and I sang in unison to the commercial.

After three songs and lots more advertisements that we knew off by heart we pulled into the parking lot.

"Eddie!" Mike called from the bed of a Jessica's truck, Friday night between 7- 9pm the teenagers loved to hang in the parking lot.

"Mike," Edward said sternly, giving a single nod and striding off to get a cart.

I smiled half – heartedly towards Jessica who was pulling a twist up can from a brown paper bag in the truck. I don't know why anyone would hang out with a creep like that, Me and Mike had dating briefly, very briefly, He was on the football team, One night , about three weeks after we had been dating, there was a big match between Valley High and Idaho High, Everyone was sure the Vikings would win and we did. Well let's just say Mike got a little over excited or more to the point frisky, the word wandering hands comes to mind.

Edward was all ready in the store, probably fuming again, he never liked Mike after that night, I don't know why he felt the need to protect me, Must have been the time when he owed me deeply after the crayon incident in kindergarten. Though I did appreciate Mike getting a black eye because of it.

"So what's the plan?"

"Options," Edward said simply. Sometime he could be cryptic, in his defence it added to his charm.

There wern't many people in the shop, occasionally the person who need last minute supplies such as us. The miracle that is 24 hour stores just in case you run low on important things such as salmon or kool – aid.

We headed straight to the bakery. Where there was a huge assortment of all things sugary. I pushed the cart while Edward grabbed random things off the shelves; we had three trays of cookies, a chocolate cake and three packs of Cunningham Muffins, Pecan, Pumpernickel and Blueberry.

"This was your master plan?" I asked sceptically as we grabbed some sugar coated doughnuts.

"Yup, Genius I know," He replied smiling crookedly

"I could of thought of this,"

"Yeah, Like when we had Angela's birthday, you brought her a plate of Albertson cookies, saying they were your own, and then you had some how forgotten to take the label off," He said triumphantly.

"I could of managed just fine," I replied, walking of in the direction of the check out

"Sure, Why'd ask for my help?" He called,

I stopped, narrowly missing a woman coming out from one of the aisle.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"That's fine, Ma'm," Said the girl, she was wearing the blue waistcoat and name tag that went with working in Wal – Mart. The name tag read Natalie but unfortunately the girl who looked just over sixteen had pinned it on upside down.

"Again sorry," I was contemplating saying about the tag when Edward caught up with us

She took one look at Edward and her jaw dropped to the lino floor.

"C – Can I get you anything?" She asked, looking straight at Edward when she said this

"Nope, We've it," I said acidly, I hate when people do that. I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him towards the drink aisle.

Before walking away I swear I saw Natalie wink at him. As I let go and Edward chuckled as we approached the drinks, I was wondering why Natalie's flirting had bothered me so much, it's not like it matters if he likes her... Does it?

"You gotta admit," He said beneath three brown bags "I am a Genius," He voice came out pretty mumbled.

"Watch it," I said, I had two bags and could see Edward almost walk straight into a RC cola machine.

"Why'd they put that there?" He said, almost as if speaking to the machine "Someone's gonna get hurt,"

"Only an idiot would get hurt," I muttered smiling to myself,

"Just coz I have my hands full doesn't mean I'm deaf!" He called from behind the bags

"Sure, Sure," We had reached my truck and I chucked everything in the bed, Edward put his in as well, I couldn't help from laughing at Edward's flushed face, Shopping really took it out of the man. Slightly annoyed he walked to the passenger door, but once we were in the cab he joined in with my laughing fit.

I jabbed the keys into the ignition and fired up the spluttering engine, our laughter slowed down and KEZJ and Sara Buxton's innocence flooded into the truck. I turned to see Edward already looking at me.

**Edward's POV**

She must know how beautiful she looked, I watched as she got the car started, my laughing was slowing down. I really couldn't remember when I had stopped noticing Bella for what she truly was... Wait, I thought, I really didn't just think that.

She was looking straight at me now, we both lent in slowly, finally our lips meeting, sitting in Bella's truck in that Wal – Mart Parking Lot.

**AN: Like it? Please Review, How should I Improve it? Do you want one of your favourite country songs used? As they say Ask and Ye Shall Recieve! **

**(Yes Natalie You Got A Character In My Story, I Think She Was Rather Like You! So Feel Special And Don't Worry You'll be in it later on!)**


	3. Another Nine Minutes

_Chapter Three – Another Nine Minutes _

_Six thirty in the morning  
I'm in the middle of the sweetest dream  
When I hear that clock calling me  
I wrestle with the feeling  
That the day's starting way too soon  
I hit the button just to buy a little time  
To keep you in these arms of mine_

For another nine minutes  
Let the world stop  
Steal a few moments from this old clock  
'Cause this is my dream and I want to stay in it  
For another nine minutes

**Edward's POV**

_She was looking straight at me now, we both lent in slowly, finally our lips meeting, sitting in Bella's truck in that Wal – Mart Parking Lot. It lasted for only a minute but it felt like a lifetime, Bella slowly pulled away, the corners of her mouth pulling up, She turned her attention back to driving but I know we had other things on our mind rather then getting home. _

**Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeep!**

I rolled onto my front and saw from the clock that it was 10:30am already . That even though it had happened last night, I'd been dreaming. I pressed the snooze button and flopped back into the pillow face down. Those extra nine minutes didn't take long to tick buy so I decided to move myself.

"Morning," My chipper as ever mother called from the kitchen bar as I came down the stairs

"Morning," I said, a little less enthusiastically

"Look who got rejected last night," Rose said, grabbing the toast as it shot out from the toaster.

"I didn't," I said pulling open the fridge door.

"Right," She said rolling her eyes,"

"Good Morning!" Boomed Emmett as he plodded down the stairs smiling,

"Good Morning," Mom said to him as she dished up the pancakes.

"So Edward, What happened with Bella," Emmett asked smothering his short stack in syrup.

"Nothing," I said, pouring the last of the total into a bowl

"Oh, nothing's why you were saying her name in your sleep," He announced, Rose started chuckling and Mom just looked shocked.

The phone ringed

"10 dollars that's her," Emmett said

"No Alice is out shopping its probably Jazz calling for us to save him," Rosalie disagreed

"You're on," Emmett said, they shock hands

"Edward, It's for you," Called Dad from the hallway.

Rosalie pulled out a fresh ten dollar bill and was passing it to Emmett, but not before Mom intercepted.

"Thanks the car needs more gas," She smiled at her kids grumbling over their breakfast.

I walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, already knowing who would be calling me

"Hey, It's me," Bella's voice came from the other end

"Hey, Wassup?" I asked trying hard not to sound as if there was only one thing we needed to talk about.

There was a minute's pause

"Errrrrr, Nothing really, Well you know the reason why I asked you to help me last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Charlie wanted me to invite you after you helped _bake_ all that stuff,"

"Oh yeah, my brilliant baking skills," I agreed smiling, I hoped she was to

"So, 7:30 good?"

"Perfect," We said our short goodbyes. I looked down at the handset, 9 minutes we had been talking. Another nine minutes that proved I loved her. I truly did.


	4. Different World

_**This is kind of a short one, This is kind of a filler chapter. I could let Charlie Like Edward! :) Hope You Enjoy It! **_

_Chapter four - Different World _

_We were born to mothers who smoked and drank  
Our cribs were covered in lead based paint  
No child proof lids no seat belts in cars  
Rode bikes with no helmets and still here we are, still here we are  
We got daddy's belt when we misbehaved  
Had three TV channels you got up to change  
No video games and no satellite  
All we had were friends and they were outside, playin' outside_

_  
It was a different life  
when we were boys and girls  
not just a different time  
it was a different world_

**Charlie's POV**

"Kay, bye," I heard Bella place the phone on the receiver, I turned up the sound on the basketball game just encase she had seen through my cover.

"Hey, Dad?" She called, I pretended not to hear, I knew she had been phoning Jake, I hope she was they had seemed pretty serious earlier in the year, someone else walks in and she drops everything. Bells had mentioned him yesterday, I made sure he was invited to the party, I guess I had to invite the Cullen kid, nothing but wasting Bella's chances that boy.

"Dad!?" She called, from the kitchen; I pushed myself out of the chair and walked to when she was getting the menus out.

"Where you ordering from?" She asked, fanning out the options

"Lotus Garden," I said pulling the fridge open to get a beer "Same as always, something you wanna talk to me about?"

"Errrrrr, Okay let's just say there's two best friends, and well they didn't realise it but they kinda like each other alot, What would you suppose those two best friend's should do?" She said, looking down at her fingers the whole time

"See, I'm not very good at this stuff, but a piece of advice my father gave me was that 'Your never gonna find another girl quite like her kid," I twisted the cap of the beer and took a big sip, Maybe she was finally thinking seriously about Jacob.

"So you think they should be together," She said hopefully, I thought it was sweet of her to ask my consent but really did she really need to ask when it came to Jake, He was practically family anyways.

"Yeah," I patted her shoulder and walked back to my chair, she followed me to the lounge.

"It was different back in my day, Kids used to fall in love and get married and have kids, none of this decision making in between you love 'em or you don't, Your mother was beautiful, We were madly in love," I stared off into space

"Before she left you," Bella smirked

"Are we talking about breaking up? No, Leave me to think about happier times," I joked, she happily agreed walking back to the kitchen,

"We got married fresh out of school, you of course wouldn't do that Bella," I called to her in the kitchen, she mumbled in response. I could hear her tapping away on her phone, another way for more choices, heartbreak and sorrow. Probably that no good for her Edwin,

"Seriously it is a different world, we never had the chance to ask someone through text or e-mail, don't ever except someone who does that, Will you Bella," I called again

No sound came from the kitchen, then I realised as I heard the back screen door click close she wasn't going to hear.

Different time, Different world. I agreed with myself in my mind and turned my attention to the bottom of the 6th with the Tampa Bay Rays.

**Like It? Please Review!**


	5. Unbelievable

AN: Sorry a bit of a long one, but lots of POV's and quite a few thoughts a feelings floating around... Enjoy :)

_Chapter five – Unbelievable _

_She's so kissable, huggable, lovable, unbelievable_

_There's so many things  
I want to tell her  
Like I love her  
But every time I talk  
I start to stutter_

**Bella's POV**

The party was going pretty well, cops filled the house eating assortments of Chinese food in the cardboard boxes.

I was shoving some of the empty boxes into the already stuffed trash. I walked through the house carry to more cups of lemon – lime Shasta, I sat down next to Edward who was shifting through my CD collection, which by his standards was pathetic. I thought it might have been awkward since we kissed last night in the parking lot, but really I think we were both happy about it.

As I flopped down I noticed that the person next to me, Jake, who I and Edward had slowly tuned out, was huffing and puffing, muttering.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked handing Edward his soda

"Nothing," He said through gritted teeth, He was worse then Alice when I didn't agree to go shopping with her.

"Why did you buy this?" Edward asked me, about a CD Phil had given me, and again we carried on our conversation, slowly but surely blocking him.

**Edward's POV **

I didn't know why Jake insisted on sitting with us, neither of us really cared for him, I know I didn't

"Mmmm... Not really," Bella said to my question

"You don't like them?" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed.

"Oh I do love, Brad Paisley though," She said taking a sip out of her drink

"Unbelievable!" I refused to believe she liked him more then any of my suggestions.

"Taylor swift?" She dare suggest, smiling

"Of course," I smiled and we both began laughing, I heard Jacob grunt in the back ground, like a child, Of course he would understand, He liked some of rubbish, like pop or rap, Could never get an intelligent conversation out of him so I never found out.

There were many more question, non music related, that I wanted to ask her, Some stupid, like things I never knew before, Why did she wear her hair like that? How come she hung that picture in her room I gave her? Did she like it? And there were others involving words like 'girlfriend'... But I never could get up the courage, I'd start to stutter.

But I was going to do it,

"Hey, I'm going," Jacob said, "Not that you'd care," I heard him mumbled, Bella must not of and smiled saying her goodbyes.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you something, something that I've been thinking about," I said to her, her brown eyes swallowing me whole.

Everything about her made me smile, even when she was angry, she could make me laugh. She was the best kisser, okay we had only kissed once, but it meant something. If she felt half of what I felt... She gave better hugs then anyone I know. I couldn't not love everything little thing, the way she tilted her head when she listened or traced the outline of her lips when she was thinking. It was unbelievable I hadn't seen these things before...

_Kissable, huggable, loveable, unbelievable, _

I heard play in my head... I smiled another song we had been talking about a second ago.

"What is it?" She asked,

"Well..." I smiled, finally being able to do this...

Then Charlie came bounding over

"Don't you have something to say to him?" He asked Bella, More liking yelled at her, pointing towards Jacob, cowering in the corner, not knowing what he had done... Neither did I for that matter.

**Charlie's POV**

"These Muffins are Great Charlie!" Called **Melissa** who worked in the forensic department, though some how she had gotten one of the police caps that most people hadn't bothered bringing, oh well, she looked pretty happy.

"Thanks, you really should thank Bella," I said smiling towards her, Melissa smiled cheerfully and walked off to get another of the 'quite talked about' muffins. I noticed now that as Bella sat in between Jake and that Edwin, Her body was facing away from Jake, In fact she literally had her back to him. I thought she liked him...

I leaned against the doorframe talking to whoever went by but always keeping an eye on what the three were doing, Bella was talking to the Cullen kid, Jake fiddling with the buttons on his shirt or flipping his phone open and closed completely bored.

The party was starting to wind down, as the clock chimed 10pm half of the people had left and most were getting their coats and saying their farewells. Only a handful were left when Jacob came over to me and announced he was leaving.

"Hold on Jake," I said dragging him back to the living room, Bella and Edwin looked up to see me bringing Jacob back into the room

"Don't you have something to say to him?" I asked Bella

**Bella's POV**

"Don't you have something to say to him?" Charlie asked me angrily

"Like what?" I had said goodbye to him

"What we were talking about earlier..." He said a little quieter, I tried to recall anything we had discussed, the food, the guests... Then it hit me, when I asked him about Edward.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with Jake?" I was completely lost

"You were talking about the two of you, wern't you?" He asked, now becoming very worried and casting a weary look towards Edward.

I shook my head,

"Not Jake," I turned and look at Edward

"No, is this something to do with him?" He asked, raising his voice again, I was glad all the guests had gone

"What if it does?" I asked, standing up, what was his problem with Edward?

"I don't want you hanging around him; He's bad for you, what's wrong with Jake? Or Mike? You were happy with him?" He was half worried and half about to blow his cap off.

"Dad, you don't even know the half of it, Have you tried to have a conversation with Jacob? It's like talking to a brick wall," I yelled back at him, I smiled apologetically at Jake, who half – heartedly smiled back. "We have nothing in common, and as for Mike, You would never understand," I said thinking back at the memory "Edward is the best person for me and... and I love him," He stared my father straight in the eyes, and saw the fire burning behind them. By now Edward had stood up.

"That's it," He grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door, "Don't go near my daughter ever again,"

Edward looked back at him dumbfounded

"You hear me?!"

"Yes sir," Edward nodded heading to his Volvo.

Turning back to Jacob, He said in a more peaceful tone "You better go, son," He patted him on his back as Jacob walked to his Rabbit.

I was furious as Charlie closed the door and looked back at me. Then I saw something, behind his eyes, no fire left in them just... disappointment? I couldn't believe he thought Edward was that bad... Or was it that he was just sad about what I had said... Something about my father's way of thinking... There was only one way to describe it... Unbelievable

AN: Like it? Hope so, Sorry I was a bit stumped on a song for this chapter... so not as good, I need some help with songs, any ideas? Again Please Review!


	6. That's The Way It Is

_**AN: For those who don't know what Hastings is, It's a shop, that sells books, DVD's, CD's and other cool stuff! It's one of THE best shops ever!**_

_Chapter six – That's the way it is (Jo Dee Messina) _

_Well, Oh, That's the way it is  
You gotta roll with the punches  
That's the way it goes  
You gotta bend when the wind blows  
You live you learn  
You crash and burn  
It's hit or miss  
And that's the way it is_

**Bella's POV**

Summer. Something everyone looks forward too. I wasn't, after the party Charlie hadn't talked too much to me, well not at all really.

I've given up, that weekend was horrific I could of frozen from the cold shoulder he's giving me, It only took a week and school had finished and I had three months of nothing but wallowing in self – pity oh and going to town with Jessica and Angela alot.

Today was going to be one of those days. I had decided about a few days after school broke up that I might help my cause by doing what Charlie wanted, of course this didn't please Edward, But he was my father so no matter how absurd his ideas and thoughts towards Edward might be I'll have to go through this time and hopefully by the end of it Charlie will see how wonderful Edward is... Only how to prove it to him?

Especially before I die of boredom.

I grabbed my keys and decided to meet up with Angela; anything was better then being stuck here and thinking to much, particularly when it was about _him_.

**Edward's POV**

I parked my Volvo in one of the farther regions of the parking lot, I'd given up, why did the one thing Charlie and Bella agree on be about excluding me? Oh well that's the way it is, I just have to deal with it. Since I don't like it, Emmett didn't want to hang out with me much more, says I'm to reflective for his tastes, So he and Jasper have taken up going hunting with some people from school, Leaving me with two options, Stay at home with my mom, cool I know, Or to go do stuff on my own, without Bella for company.

Today was the second week into the summer and I had been to practically every shop and place of interesting in this small town. So for the fourth time this week I had decided to go to one of the best shops, Hastings.

**Bella's POV**

Angela couldn't make it, so I was going to have to go somewhere on my own. I could go to the Magic Valley Mall on by myself and look a little pathetic. Or go to Idaho Pizza, on my own. I was considering giving up on the 'Agree with Charlie For Once' Campaign and calling Edward, but I felt a little guilty giving up so quickly. I decided to go to a place where I always felt better whatever the situation, Hastings.

I parked my car in the close to the doors, it was 95 degrees outside and I had stupidly worn jeans, I cut the engine of my ancient truck and got out. I surveyed the lot, It was pretty empty, But then I noticed something which I wish I hadn't, a car I knew too well. Maybe he was somewhere else there were other shops... Coz I'm sure he needs new shoes and a new DVD player. I sighed, I'll just ignore him. I held my head up high and walked to the doors. The metal handle was burning hot so I was glad when I was welcomed in by a burst of freezing cold air.

I kept my head down and walked straight to the book section at the back of the store. I liked to go through all the sections of the books, Some I didn't dare enter, like the sports, I had the upper – body strength of a kitten and never had much fun watching anything, So I strolled past and soon hit the kids section. I saw that in the corner they had the 'Harry Potter' Brooms. I smiled

One time me and Edward had come in to buy him a new CD and ended up here. About three minutes later we were chucked out for riding around on those Brooms and scaring the little children looking for something to buy. I shook my head; it seemed even though Charlie hated him, I could never bring myself to dislike Edward. Ever.

**Edward's POV **

The old air – conditioning unit churned again noisily as someone else entered the store. I looked up from the CD I was inspecting to see Bella walk in, I kept my head down, But when I glanced up I saw she had already made her way to the books. I remembered when I wanted to get an Album Jasper had recommended me; She just had to stop off to check the books, let's just say I took a ride on a broom and never got the CD.

I laughed at the memory. Okay that was it, I agreed with myself, I have to go ask her, if she refuses to see me for the rest of her life then, well. That's the way it is. I'll just roll with the punches.

**Bella's POV**

I was browsing the comic books when I heard a familiar voice calling me from behind, I whirled around to see Jessica making her way over, I sighed, She'd probably have a go at me for not inviting her but I prayed she wouldn't bring it up, She often felt the need to have disagreements in public, no matter how empty the store was it was still embarrassing.

"Jess!" I tried to act happy to see her; all I wanted was a peaceful day out. "What a surprise!"

"I know, Right," Jessica said smiling "Don't worry, I just needed to pick up something for Tyler, it's his birthday soon and I needed to buy a present before I forgot," She said quite quickly. "So thought I'd buy him one of those Family Guy figurines, you know how he goes on about it," She waved her hand, still having a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah," I remembered him mentioning, quite a few times.

"Oh, my Dad was wondering if you wanted to come along with me and Angela to the fair."

"What in August?" I asked, seemed pretty early to make plans but then again I wasn't doing anything

"Yeah, well, can you keep a secret?" She leaned in closer not bothering to wait for a reply "Mike asked me to it on a date, I told my dad we were doing a girly thing, He and Charlie and Billy Black where thinking about going for a fishing trip and wondered if they wanted to drop us off then go onto La push for the weekend," Jessica filled me in, in a fast whisper.

"Oh," I said.

"So, Will you do it? You can bring along a date if you want, Angela's coming too, please!" She said,

"Well, I don't have a date, but sure I'll come," I just felt sorry for her to be with Mike.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She jumped up and down, "You won't regret it," She gave me a hug and started walking off "I'll call you tomorrow," She waved and headed of to get that present. I turned back to the books, Jessica was a person I would never be able to figure out. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the counter with the book that I had chosen.

**Edward's POV**

Jessica had beaten me to Bella, I couldn't believe she had finally agreed to go to the fair, How many years had I been trying to get her to go? She was impossible. Well it would be the perfect time to tell her, everything that I had wanted to...

_**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to post, been a busy worker bee and such with 'fo shizz, Reviews are happiness! :) **_


	7. BBQ Stain

_**AN: Kind of a short one, Hope you like it, Again Reviews are Hugs! :) **_

_Chapter seven – BBQ Stain_

_  
__It was Labour day weekend, I was seventeen,  
I bought a coke and some gasoline,  
and I drove out to the county fair.  
When I saw her for the first time,  
she was standin' there in that ticket line,  
and it all started right then and there,  
Oh a sailers sky made a perfect sun set,  
and that's a day I'll never forget_

I had a barbeque stain on my white t-shirt,  
she was killin' me in that mini skirt,  
skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks,  
she had a sun tan line and red lipstick,  
I worked so hard for that first kiss,  
and a heart don't forget somethin' like that

**Bella's POV**

August had finally come, It had taken weeks of gruelling determination, and many cartons of ice – cream to stay true to my campaign. I haven't seen Edward or spoken to him only through text that first week to explain. I hope he was okay with it, It seemed he had been but I suppose he knew me best and knew I was gonna crack sooner or later.

I sighed and went off to the bathroom to get ready for tonight's fair. It seemed like many years ago that Jessica asked me to go, well more like cover for her but still... She'll owe me.

After a long shower and I had blow dried my hair I checked the clock. Two hours and counting. I looked out my window and saw Charlie loading up the cruiser, I counted in my head... three... two... one...

"Bella, I'm just leaving!"

"Bye!" I called, going down the stairs in enough time to hear the door click closed

"Remember your keys!" I heard Charlie call from the front lawn, an engine splutter to life and then everything went quite.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a Shasta and climbed the stairs again to get ready. Already my phone was buzzing with three texts all from Jessica.

The first. "Remember 2 wear the outfit I gave u! XXX"

The Second. "What do u think mike will like? XXX"

The third. "Six o'clock right? I'm worried, Will he like me? XXX"

I rolled my eyes, Trust Jessica to worry what a hound like Mike would think, lips, legs and ass was what went on in his mind. I cringed at the thought of the shopping trip that resulted in the dreaded outfit Jessica had brought me two weeks ago.

I put on the black mini skirt and red shirt, with my tights and finally some red lipstick, apparently she thought it worked. I smiled at the thought of turning up with some old jeans on, but decided against it, I probably would need that favour for Algebra when we go back.

I heaved a heavy sighed and hoped that this night would end quickly...

**Edward's POV**

Three months with only my brothers to hang out with was enough to drive anyone insane! I suppose there was Jacob, not like that was interesting conversation, Ben, Connor, Tyler They were all completely different to me. I wished Bella had given up like all the other time... I shrugged as I looked at the clock. Two hours till the start of the fair. I heard Emmett booming around in my closet upstairs, as if I didn't know that he was on my boards. I started walking up the spiral staircase to my bedroom. I didn't think to bother to change, I had my favourite pair of jeans, a white shirt, admittedly with a barbeque stain on it and a blue flannel shirt over the top. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth, practicing in my mind the speech that would change Bella's mind. I could only pray that it would work... And It would be a day neither of us would forget...

**Bella's POV**

About half an hour into the fair and I had already given up. I had walked around the whole of it twice, Contemplated getting a henna tattoo and have eaten a hot dog and a small bag of popcorn. I decided to give into my inner – child and play some of the stalls.

Knocking 6 cans down shouldn't be to hard, for a dollar even a klutz like me should try. I had three goes. Failed miserably. I tried again, Three down, three left. One last try, might as well, four. Defiantly better. Finally, I laid one last dollar on the counter and Mr. Michaels gave me three balls to throw. I sighed and threw the first, two cans down. The second, missed hitting the screen at the back, with my track record I would never be able to win anything. I leaned back aim my throw and then from behind came a familiar voice, making me jump

"Do need some help?" I turned around, my face lighting up as I saw who was standing behind...

_**AN: Did you like? Wanting to know who it is? Now it's official not posting until I get 20 reviews! Plus I'm beginning to write another story. But I have the next chapter written so the second I see that there's 20 I'm adding! :) Please love you all! **_


	8. Everywhere

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, it took me a while to post, please forgive, but I come bearing gifts, a new chapter! All I have to say is please read :)**_

_Chapter 8 – Everywhere- (Tim McGraw)_

_I've seen you in Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere_

_Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie  
In Dallas Texas isn't that where we  
Always said we would like to try  
But never did so maybe that's why  
You're on every highway just beyond the high-beams  
Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you_

**Bella's POV**

"_Do need some help?" I turned around, my face lighting up as I saw who was standing behind..._

My grin spread even wider as he walked up towards the stall, prying the ball from my hand easily and with one smooth flick of the wrist knocked down the remaining cans. Mr. Michaels who had probably thought I'd of failed reluctantly handed over a small stuffed lion to Edward. I gratefully took it when he offered, I couldn't imagine this in his room.

"Still not speaking to me I see," He said raising one eyebrow, I smiled, Both of us laughing, We walked through the stalls in silence until we reached the ferries wheel at the very corner of the field where the fair was being held, The sky had darkened and the stars were beginning to dance. I stared up at the sky smiling. Edward cleared his throat bringing my attention back to earth

"Would you like to take a ride with me?" He asked, laughing at how his sentence came out.

"Sure," I said smiling, Edward pretended to faint.

"What?" Edward said as I went to buy two tickets. "Bella, Speaking?"

"Your a terrible actor," I said as we climbed onto the ride, "Possibly worse then me," I said sitting opposite Edward

"Now that is an insult," He joked; we heard the engine whirring as the wheel started to turn. Then suddenly Edward's joking expression turned to one I could remember seeing before... Somewhere... Yes that was it, In geometry when he was trying to think of another answer like his that I could you. Concentration shrouded his face, I was worried.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was looking out of the gondola, out towards the fields that stretched as far as the eye can see. I looked towards my shoes, Okay this was the big moment. The engine's machine stuttered to a stop.

"Oh, Edward were right at the top!" She said smiling; this was the best time I could think of. I slowly slid from the edge of my seat until I was bent down on one knee.

I heard Bella gasp.

"Bella, I know things have completely crazy and I know that Charlie will probably kill me but," I paused as the engine was beginning to churn any moment now they would start there descent. "Will you marry me?" I asked with what I hoped were pleading eyes.

"What?" She asked

"You know I don't think that's the best answer for the question," She smiled as I said this

"I know that, but why can't we just go out like normal people, you know there's this crazy thing that's called dating!" She replied, we were halfway to the bottom now and my hopes were dropping rapidly.

"But I love you," I said simply, smiled

"And if you feel it half as much  
We can go through life together  
Without a worry or a care  
Knowing deep down in our hearts  
That we've got something special here," I said

"That's from a song isn't it," She smirked, "Edward," We were currently one cart away from the bottom, "I love you," She smiled, But her expression darkened "But I need to think, I'm sorry," The attendant of the ride opened the door and Bella hopped out soon disappearing into the crowd.

I shock my head, and I kept thinking this wasn't how it was supposed to happen...

Half an hour was all it took and I had circled the fair three times, Occasionally catching a glimpse of Bella's hair, only to find that it turned out to be a girl in my English class, Someone wearing her t – shirt, again, this may of happened at least 20 times before I decided, if there was anyway she was going to go think, it would be our special place...

**Bella's POV **

Was he allowed to do that? I asked myself picking up three of four rocks from the walk from my truck to the lake. I had thought tonight would be perfect to what we had always done, been best friends, but now everything was getting just to complicated, I couldn't even remember the last time my thoughts had been so confused. Well there had been a few times and now I recall them they all seem to involve Edward. Maybe things had just escalated until the only logical thing that happens to people is fall in love.

I smiled, He had said it, all those dreams, in real life he had finally said it. The rocks in my hands were rough and scratchy. I chose the smallest, trying to skim it across Wilson Lake but to no avail, It skimmed once and then dropped into the deep waters with a loud 'plop' After three failed attempts I finally sat down on the sandy bank, thinking of all the memories I had, not only here but everywhere I had been with Edward, actually I'm sure that wherever I went in my heart I'd always see him.

**Edward's POV **

I was travelling quickly towards where I believed Bella was, it was strange that she had gone there, I smiled as I passed the familiar marker,

'Wilson Lake, three miles,'

I remembered so many times that me and Bella had been there, as little children many times when our parents had given into our whining we'd skim rocks and wade through the water which was always freezing cold. Or when we turned nine, Charlie had let us go here, I bet Bella would have forgotten that time, to her it would have been just another trip to the lake, but for me it was my favourite memory there.

"_Edwardddd," Bella whined, I pulled her into the trees as I saw Mike Newton jogging along looking for Bella, He was trying to take her away, not her, not this time._

"_Bella do you want to be eaten by Mike?" She stopped whining, she was silly sometimes_

_Mike soon went off not finding out excellent hiding place_

"_If you were going to be eaten by anyone, who would it be?" Bella said still half hiding behind a bush_

"_You, course," I smiled as we walked back to the shore,_

"_Do you remember that movie?" She asked _

"_Which one," I asked picking a shiny red stone and skimming across three times_

"_All of the great ones," She said as if it was a stupid question_

"_Oh the Disney ones," I said we both laughed. "What about them?"_

"_Well you know how they end," She said edging close to me_

"_No," I said innocently_

"_Well, can I show you," She was leaning slowly closer to my face with her eyes closed, her lips sticking out, I smiled when I relised what she was doing, I closed my, our lips almost touching_

"_Bella! Edward! Come to the Car!" Charlie called coming close to where we were standing, Bella snapped out and ran towards the sound of his voice, I giggled at Bella and ran after her._

I cut the engine as I parked next to Bella's faithful old truck and starting the little walk to where we had always gone to.

**Bella's POV**

Oh and there was that time when Mike had tagged along with us and pushed me into the lake an Edward helped me out, I was still smiling when I heard familiar footsteps crunching behind me, The full moon was casting lots of light over the lake, I noticed a shadow walking towards where I was, I wasn't scared though, I'd know that shadow anywhere, He silently sat next to me, picking up a small rock and skimmed it all about seven times far reaching anywhere I would have gotten.

**Edward's POV**

"Fancy seeing you here," I heard Bella say as I had skimmed the stone

"Yeah, What you doing here," I asked smiling towards her, sitting on the sandy bank and seeing her bathed in moonlight made my heart smile itself.

"Thinking," She replied looking back over the water,

"ugh I know there's this girl and she's been constantly on my mind, I saw her everywhere," I said rolling my eyes.

She played along "These girls, Why think about them?"

"I know, why would anyone waste time on a girl? Well that's what you say to me she's pretty special," I asked still grinning stupidly

She looked across the waters

"Still thinking?" I asked, she nodded "What about?"

"Oh, I was asked something very important and this seemed the most logical place to think," She said, leaning her head against my shoulder, "Edward, Why can't I just be your girlfriend," She sighed

"Well maybe one day Charlie will ban you from seeing me again and you'll give up on me and well if I get this chance to keep you I'm going try my hardest to win you," I said, Bella's gaze still fixed forward.

"What if he has a heart attack when we get married," She said smiling, I turned and took her face in my hands, I saw that her eyes were stricken, between me and her father; I couldn't make her do that. But all the reasons I had been thinking of all summer were shouting at me from the corners of my mind.

"What if he didn't find out," I said giving in.

"Yes, that could work," She answered, her comment confused me.

"What?" I asked stupidly

"We can get married, we'll both be happy, and slowly we'll, no you'll gain Charlie's trust gradually and soon he'd be happy enough that we'd tell him," She said the cogs in her minds whirring at the brilliant plan. I smiled at her as we finally agreed on what we were going to do...

**Third Person POV**

Bella and Edward may have seen each other everywhere, but what they didn't see was a boy who they'd hid from had finally found out there hiding place and now was using it against them as Bella's last words rang to his ears

"Let's do it tonight,"

_**AN: You like? Reviews are when the school bell goes on Friday :) x **_


	9. Suds In The Bucket

_**AN: Kind of a short one, this is a filler chapter it's gonna get juicer soon I promise! Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like this one so without further ado... Enjoy!**_

_Chapter nine – Suds in the bucket _

_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window and they're headin up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up'n walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line.  
_

**Bella's POV**

I checked the clock, it was just a little past nine, I was getting my things together before Edward came back, Charlie would probably not get back till he had spent two more nights, but I better have a cover,

I knew someone who owed me a favour, "Jessica?" I asked as a female voice answered the phone

"Bella! Where did you get to, Thanks for leaving me! Oh it was sooooo romantic Mike kissed me, right under the stars," She said wistfully "But then he left," I could almost imagine her pouting, I felt sorry that she was falling for such a hound

"Mike's not the best guy...,"

"What you calling for?" Jessica cut me off quickly

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour," I asked

"Well I suppose you did get my dad out of the house, what is it?"

And I filled her in, well not completely.

The backpack I carried felt relatively light as I bounded down the stairs; Jessica had agreed to keep up the pretence. I checked my reflection in the mirror, from now on I think I'd see myself differently being Mrs. Bella Cullen, I shuddered, I still wasn't comfortable with the whole marriage thing but I bet I'd warm to it being joined to Edward. I smiled and grabbed some food to take with us, If we were going to Vegas to get married it could take what 13 hours? Well I'll make sure he drives, I added mentally as I placed some cans of Mountain Dew and different assortment of snacks, Oreos, beef jerky I loved the stuff and you can never have enough Pepperidge Farm biscuits if you ask me.

My grin widened when I heard tapping from the door, Edward walked in, and He stood there staring at me for a moment with a confused look. I had changed into a t-shirt and jeans, with a blanket waiting for such a journey, then I looked down towards my feet, I was wearing flip – flops,

"Well Vegas is hot," I said

"Vegas?" He asked sceptically, smiling as he came to where I was packing food

"Yeah, Were else would we be going," I asked

"Jackpot," Edward said quietly

"Were not even going to Vegas?" I had always wanted to go no matter what people said about 'the armpit of America' I think it sounded the perfect place to be crazy

"No, do you know how long that would take and anyway what about Charlie?" He asked, grabbing the bag as I zipped it up

"All sorted, Jessica is covering," I smiled lacing my fingers with Edward's.

We climbed into the Volvo and Edward fired the engine

"But seriously Jackpot?" I tried to raise my eyebrow like he did sometimes but failed

"It's like Vegas only closer," He grinned as he pulled out my drive for the last time as single teens and would be returning happily married, at least we hoped.

**Edward's POV **

I couldn't argue with Bella about the venue since we did have to come to Jackpot which wasn't as glamorous, she still insisted on wearing her flip – flops and hanging her feet out the window when we were halfway there due to some song she had in her head all day. I couldn't help but smiling. I looked towards my watch and then back up towards where Bella should be appearing and as if by magic she was there. In the minute that it took Bella to get where I was standing our marriage ceremony was under way. It speed by in a blur all I remember was the most important part when we both said 'I do' and I knew that both our hearts stuttered.

We scurried upstairs, me in a basic suit and Bella in her flip – flops to where we'd spend our first night together, our honeymoon suite.

_**AN: Have to dedicate it to Melissa, My penguin : P, for when we were stuck in a traffic jam and she did stick her foot out the window just so I'd sing along to a song...**_

_**Did you like? Please Review; Reviews are hot coco with marshmallows... Mmmm sounds like a good Idea :) **_


	10. Two Pink Line

_**AN: Yup the time has come again, that time... drum roll please.. Yes it's a new chapter! Hope you like it :)**_

_Chapter ten - Two pink lines _

_we were young and on fire and just couldn't wait  
six weeks in, she was three weeks late..._

_...yeah I wonder what fate is gonna decide  
we're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines_

yeah her Daddy's gonna kill me and that's a fact  
maybe we'll just leave town and never come back  
or I could stand there and tell him  
face him like a man  
oh who am I kidding, he'll never understand

**Bella's POV**

Yawning as the sun burst through the faded curtains, I rolled over to see the note left on my beside table

_**Good morning Mrs. Cullen**_, was written in Edward's handwriting

I walked over towards my desk and looked at my calendar, something was strange, I counted backwards, only two days, I dismissed the thought and I slowly went downstairs for breakfast, it seemed ages ago but it was only two day since me and Edward had gone to Jackpot. I poured some cereals from the box as I heard Charlie coming down

"Good morning bells, sleep well?" He asked but before I could reply "That's great I gotta go, see you soon," He grabbed his coat and gun belt from the rack and I heard his cruiser fire up in a minute. I smiled, I just couldn't stop. Happiness was something that had given up on me, well until that fateful night. I quickly ate my breakfast and got ready, we were going back to school in under a week and I needed to get things ready for when I didn't have all day to go shopping.

Wal – mart was pretty packed out, but I decided to park further around the back, so I finally found a spot where not many other people had parked, actually there was only one badly beaten ford. I pulled the shopping list from where it had held as my bookmark.

I was almost going to start whistling when I heard some rustling behind me. I put it down to having read too many suspense novels and the fact I parked under a tree made things obvious. I turned back at started towards the front of the store.

Suddenly something was pulled over my face, pressing down, I kicked hard but soon the feeling in my legs where going, I was giving in, I tried to scream but only took in more of something that tasted foul, then everything went **black**

**Edward's POV**

Only four more days left of summer, I hadn't decided if I was glad yet. I did have all the day to spend with Bella from now on but then again getting up at 6 am isn't as fun as you'd think. Unfortunately this day was drawing to a close. I wonder if we could keep our secret under wraps, I needed to start working my end of the bargain and begin to make Charlie like me a little more, I hoped he was starting to forgive me.

The door bell rang loudly three times; everybody else was out so I made my way to answer it. All I could see was a retreating ford I was about to close the door when I heard someone groan. I looked down and saw Bella lying on my porch, beaten, bruised, bleeding and naked.

**Charlie's POV**

I flicked through the channels after a hard days work to find nothing interesting on t.v, well the Bosox were playing the Yankees at nine but until then I guess I'd have to wait, I checked my watch, it seemed late for Bella not to be back. I walked into the kitchen to find nothing had been moved since this morning, this was very unlike Bella.

Then I heard a knock at the door, then another, soon becoming faster.

I ran towards the door, I opened to find the heavens had opened and I heard a familiar voice coming from the porch

"Charlie she needs help," I heard that dreadful Edwin say I looked at saw him cradling my Bella in his arms, with only a blanket covering her.

"I told her you were trouble, Leave my daughter alone!" I yelled, plucking Bella from him, she was a little heavier then she was a few years ago but I soon found a balance

"But it wasn't" Edwin tried to say

"I TOLD YOU GET OUT!" I slammed the door, after placing Bella on the couch I found the doctor. I couldn't imagine what that monster had done to her.

**Three days later**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, you can't be serious," I said to Bella's commands as she strapped herself into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"Yes," She replied looking straight on, she had made a big recovery over the last few days, she had to wear long sleeves to cover the bruises and all that was left was a scar about her right eye.

"Bella, you know this might be something related to..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words. My poor Bella had been... well... been... raped and it was my fault. I see that and now she was going on about getting a pregnancy test because probably the bastard who did this had gotten her pregnant.

"It had started before... the incident," She said. I couldn't argue with that so I drove her towards Johnson's store, and kept the motor running, parking by the door. She got in about three minutes after and I speed back to her house.

We both ran up the stairs but she slammed the door in my face before I could come in. I waited patiently outside.

"Three minutes," Came Bella's voice muffled through the door.

I kept checking my watch, I could of sworn that it had stopped a few times, Soon I heard the door clicking, Bella came out holding the test, I was very worried by now, holding my breath as she showed me the out come.

_**AN: You like? Wanting to know whose it is? I know I am: P, Reviews are jumping in puddles after a huge storm. :)**_


	11. Wear My Ring Around Your Neck

_**AN: What time is it? It's story time! Okay people may argue Elvis isn't country, but try finding a country song for this chapter... Just go with it please! If you do I shall pay you in cookies! Enjoy :)**_

_**P.S. You may have figured,** Italics **are flash backs! :)** _

_Chapter eleven – Wear my ring around your neck _

_Won't you wear my ring around your neck  
to tell the world I'm yours, by heck  
Let them see your love for me  
and let them see by the ring around your neck_

**Edward's POV**

_I was very worried by now, holding my breath as she showed me the out come. _

_**One week later**_

Some things are harder to believe then others; the moon landing is harder to believe then that man can't swim under water. What seemed also very hard to believe was that Bella had made a speedy recovery. Things take dark and sinister turns when it comes to the mind and she was far from healed... at least I think she was, and today was that fateful day. We had walked through the cafeteria casually, ate lunch, casually, had the last two lessons of the day casually, but there was that sinking feeling of something was either going to end well or very unhappy. I prayed for something that seemed strange. I prayed I was going to be a father at 18.

"_Doe's that mean what I think it means?" I asked Bella worried at the water edge of her eyes._

"_Yeah," She said with a sad smile, I looked down staring at those two pink lines._

"_We're gonna have a baby?" I said, all she did was nod. I wrapped my arms around her, hoping she wouldn't see the despair in my eyes as I hugged my new wife who might be carrying that monster's child. _

"Bella," I said buckling my seatbelt

"Don't use that tone of voice," She said, "I just know that it's yours," She said. Pulling her necklace from underneath her blouse, instead of wearing it on her finger she wore her wedding ring on her favourite chain. I got away with wearing mine some people thought it was some kind of religious group ring or something.

"But you don't," I said pausing at a stop sign and turning right.

"Let's just wait and see shall we," She said smugly.

*

The waiting rooms floor was strangely shining, the reflections of the overhead lights created a dizzy feeling as we entered the room.

"Bella... Swan," Bella replied to the chipper woman's question behind the desk.

"Right this way," the receptionist replied smiling sweetly.

I shuddered; it was only a matter of minutes.

"What?" Bella whispered as we followed the woman to Dr. Reed's room

"Don't worry, Are you okay," I asked, Bella hadn't said anything since we parked the car, I was getting nervous, not at the impending doom that might face us but if Bella was feeling okay.

"Just dandy," She said smiling, she rolled her eyes as she saw my confused face. I didn't know weather to believe her or not.

We entered Dr. Reed's room

"You must be," The balding doctor looked at his sheet "Bella Swan?" Bella nodded

"Edward Cullen," I said holding out my hand, he shook it.

"Dr. Cullen has told me so much about his sons, we golf you know," He said, motioning Bella to lie down on the bed. Carlisle had gotten us an appointment after talking with Charlie and explaining the situation with Dr. Reed.

Charlie still wasn't convinced yet, he had me as the monster, but Carlisle had proof that I wasn't and now all we had to do was track him down, oh and of course convince Charlie I was the good guy, Now that would be a hard thing to do.

"I've heard, your winning streak is amazing," I said smiling, Carlisle always let people in his circle of work win just encase there were those strings needing pulling or a few loose ends tying.

"Yes, never had so much luck," He grinned. Bella cleared her throat. "Ahhh, Yes Miss. Swan, This shouldn't take to long," He said reassuringly.

She nodded nervously. I noticed that as Bella was lying on that plastic bed, with crinkling paper she was clinging onto her necklace

*

**?'s POV**

It was her fault after all, she shouldn't of struggled, they were gonna pay both of them. Well I'd find out soon enough if it had worked. They were acting all happy, but I knew what was going on. I caused it after all. I laughed to myself as I did my trig homework. Poor Eddy, probably ripping his hair out. Urrgh I hope so it's so annoyingly perfect. I raked my hand through my gelled hair. Mine would never be like that. I sighed.

*

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe this," Edward said raking his hand through his perfect hair; I smiled, lacing my hand through his.

"I told you, nothing to worry about," I laughed as we made our way to the car, People had worried so much about me, but I knew what happened, I was dealing with it, I was going to be okay. I couldn't even remember it. Strange something everyone knew about minus me. Something blank in my mind. There was panic I supposed, but I couldn't dwell on the darkness, no not the darkness. I shook my head involuntarily.

"To the mall?" Edward asked as he sat behind the wheel, he hadn't seen.

"Sure," I said. He drove towards Magic Valley Mall as I tried to put the darkness, and telling Charlie at the back of my mind.

*

**?'s POV**

While they were together, I was alone and doing homework. How pitiful. I screwed up the sheet I had been working on and pulled out the book from under my mattress. The book contained three plans; three ways to put take the smile away from his smug face and make Bella mine.

_**AN: You like? Was it good? Totally awful or totally rad? Well here's the catch I just need 5 tiny reviews and then we're gonna find out who this mystery man is... You want to know? Please review, Reviews are that 'getting it right' feeling :) If you do I shall love you all forever! Oh and of course I shall post the next chapter! **_


	12. AN! Should I Carry On Twilight Radio?

This is just a quick announcement since I know some people have this story on alert, which I am very **very very** **very** grateful for! Everyone who read my stories are in my mind the best people in the world!

So I have finally come back from a hiatus of fan fiction. A lot has been going on in my life and now finally I will have time to carry on writing. And that leads to the reason for this; I was thinking of continuing Twilight Radio but I'd like to get people's opinion on whether I should.

So the options are....

1. Carry on writing (doesn't matter whatever JUST WRITE!)

2. Carry on from where you left off

3. I was thinking about jumping in time a little, past and future (Quite far into the future), mixing things up :P (I think this would finish the story quicker)

4.A little bit of 2 and 3

5. Don't carry on!

I hope no one puts 5 :(

So please tell me! Your opinions are very important because after all it's you who's going to be reading them! So any ideas Twilight Radio would be welcomed with open arms :P

Thank you!

Tailored4Dreams

(And sorry I've had to post this like three times my computer is playing up!)


End file.
